


Don't stop me now

by tachibana_ks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks
Summary: -现paro-社畜希尔凡&大学生菲力克斯-喜闻乐见的情趣用品play，不怎么带劲的pwp
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 29





	Don't stop me now

**Author's Note:**

> -现paro
> 
> -社畜希尔凡&大学生菲力克斯
> 
> -喜闻乐见的情趣用品play，不怎么带劲的pwp

-「抱歉，今天不能去你那里了…(；′⌒`)

公司有新人入职，部长非要搞什么欢迎会。

真是抱歉，下次补偿你！」

「对了，我买的好东西终于到了。

什么时候试一下吧~开~玩笑╰(￣▽￣)╭

【图片】」

-「没关系，我今天也有事。」

“搞什么，无视我啊。”希尔凡挠了挠头，望着手机叹气道。

“希尔凡，部长在催你啦！”

“是~马上就去。”

入职快一年了，虽说大学期间终于靠着死缠烂打攻下了菲力克斯，可是不同于学生时代有大把时间腻在一块，工作后的闲暇时光越来越少，能与亲爱的男友耳鬓厮磨的机会正以肉眼可见的速度减少。

菲力克斯，一想到恋人希尔凡就忍不住露出蠢笑，他从小到大的玩伴，总是一副生气的扑克脸对待所有人，不耐烦的言辞咄咄逼人。但只有他知道，他的冰山美人在浓浓的爱意攻击下会手足无措，听见真诚的赞美会耳根发红，温柔以待会得到羞赧的回吻，而床榻之上总是抑不住可爱的喘息。

想要更多与他一起的回忆，想更加用力、体贴地疼爱他，想每天都与他相拥入眠……啊——不行，下次一定要说服菲力克斯搬来跟自己一起住！

“哈！——”希尔凡大口饮尽手里的啤酒，发出豪爽的声音。

“哦哦，希尔凡！气势很足啊！”

“哈、哈哈……是啊。”他随口与邻座的人打了声招呼，起身往厕所走。

“喂？喂喂？听见了吗？”洗手间门外，一个有些耳熟的声音吸引了希尔凡的注意力。

“哈——你搞什么啊？”嗯？这好像是，大学时隔壁学院的……

“所、以、说！我的确说了让你找一个人来凑数，但为什么是他啊……”希尔凡探头偷瞄了一眼，果然，是曾经同一个桌游社团的学弟库罗德。

“拜托，我跟他完全没有交集啊，话都说不上几句。”没想到能听到库罗德发出这样无奈的声音，让希尔凡有点忍俊不禁。

“不过女孩子们好像对他冷漠的性格很感兴趣，嘛，我也懒得去干预了。我本以为今天老师会来才参加的呢~哎~”库罗德伸着懒腰，晃了晃身子，希尔凡赶紧往里退了一步，再怎么说，偷听别人打电话总归不太好。

“库罗德！！！你说什么？！老师在你那里？！你特么——想偷跑？！”嗯？话筒的另一头传来的咆哮声……是帝弥托利？

“哎呀，糟糕，说漏嘴了吗，哈哈哈哈~不跟你说了，女孩子们还在等我呢。”语毕，他哼着小曲挂断了电话。

希尔凡打开门，有些好奇地顺着库罗德离开的背影看了过去。虽说他一开始就猜到了库罗德说的多半是关于联谊的事，但是他万万没有想到，出现在他视线内的，居然是他无比熟悉的、皱眉厌烦的美丽脸庞——菲力克斯。

菲力克斯的酒杯还没触到桌面，胳膊就被凭空出现的一只手用力抓住，拖离了桌边。他望着溅在自己衣服上的酒，还有身后那些捂嘴窃窃私语“什么情况”的女生，正准备破口大骂——

“你为什么会在这里？”对方发问的声音有些僵硬。

两人在洗手间的门口停下。菲力克斯用力甩开，瞪了回去，发现居然是希尔凡，瞪得更凶了。

“干什么？”

“干、什、么？菲力克斯？你问我干什么？”

“你不是公司聚餐吗？”

“菲力克斯，不要无视我的问题。”希尔凡双手握住他的肩，凑上前与他直视。

“吃饭。我来吃饭。”

“哈……菲力克斯，你跟我说有事，指的就是这个？联谊？”

菲力克斯扭头沉默。

“说了不要无视我吧——”希尔凡一把拉过菲力克斯，转身将他推入一间无人的厕所，落下了锁。

“喂，干什么！”

希尔凡从背后抱住菲力克斯，他注意到今天的菲力克斯没有将头发完全扎起，半束的头发只留了一小团在脑后，散发稀稀落落洒在他洁白的脖子上，啊，原来是为了遮住后颈的吻痕。鬓角的碎发挡住了他的脸颊，露出的耳朵尖已经被酒精熏得发红，希尔凡一口含住。

“唔！停、停下！你在想什么呢？这是在外面！”

“你在想什么呢？菲力克斯？我可什么都没开始做。”

“骗、骗人，快松手……”菲力克斯用力扯开正往自己衬衣里钻的不安分的手，另一只胳膊朝后撞了两下。

饮酒过后的菲力克斯体温上升，希尔凡摸着他温热的腹部，一路向上直接捏住了他的乳首。怀里的人明显颤了一下，却依旧没有停下反抗的动作，侧头企图躲开他凑近的脸。希尔凡腾出一只手箍住菲力克斯的下巴，递去一个蛮横的吻。

两人口腔中混杂了不同的酒味，香甜的、浓厚的气息从菲力克斯唇齿间溢出，他软软的舌尖有些烫，希尔凡轻舔，菲力克斯又是一颤，却拦不住希尔凡凶猛的攻势。希尔凡的舌头沾着微微发苦的啤酒味，与自己的搅在一起，翻滚着扫荡口中每一处黏膜，伴随断断续续的吮吻，像在啜饮他口中残余的甘露。

“唔……哈、哈……都是酒臭味……”菲力克斯喃喃抱怨。

希尔凡拖着长长的银丝带走菲力克斯口中的酒香，舔了一圈爱人的糯唇，不舍地用力压下一吻。

“你不也是吗？”希尔凡满意地看着菲力克斯的衬衫上浮出两团小小的凸起，他空出双手，隔着衣物捏起了两边的玉芽。

“唔……！不……”硬挺的乳尖格外敏感，希尔凡揉弄的动作一反往日的温柔，时不时向内摁压、轻轻抠弄，再坏心眼地弹一下。酥麻的快感愈来愈烈，仿佛有一撮小火苗蹿上菲力克斯股间，他急忙并拢双腿。

菲力克斯的小动作没能逃过希尔凡的眼睛。希尔凡探入他裤中，嘀咕了句“不是吧”，握住菲力克斯已经发烫的肉棒。前端渗出的些许蜜液让内裤都有些潮湿。

菲力克斯的手胡乱地阻止希尔凡的动作，弯过头低声细语着“不要、快停下”，喷出的热气打湿了希尔凡的鼻尖。

希尔凡知道菲力克斯在生气，他的眉头早就拧成了一团，自己的手上也平添了许多指甲印。但他知道，自己可爱的男友恼火的表情更多的是担心会被别人发现。

就着菲力克斯铃口的爱液，希尔凡转而进攻他的后庭。手指有些艰难地钻入绷紧的肉瓣，或许是酒精让怀里的人体温升高，内壁比平常更为温润。菲力克斯一惊，漏出一声靡弱的呻吟，他狭窄的甬道也跟着收缩，将希尔凡的手指往里吸了一寸。希尔凡趁势又挤入一根手指，一边往外撑，一边翻动指尖搔挠入口处的嫩肉。

“唔——！希、希尔凡——！”菲力克斯沙哑的声音满是怒气。

“嗯？”忙着埋头嗅菲力克斯蓬松的秀发，希尔凡懒散地抬起眼。

“不、不要……”菲力克斯生气的表情略微缓和了些，他的眼角耷拉下来，紧咬的下唇涨得发红，“希尔凡，我不要在这里……”

希尔凡吞了一下口水，仅剩的理智让他忍住了立马把菲力克斯按在便器上猛干的冲动。他从上衣口袋摸出一个小布袋，掏出了一颗小小的、形状古怪的椭球状物品。

“这、这是什么？”菲力克斯眼见希尔凡拿着那个小东西就往自己身后塞，慌忙发问。

“哎，我买的好东西啊，明明给你发了照片的。菲力克斯，太冷淡了。”

“什？我不知道有这种……嗯——！啊、啊……快拿走……”异物推入的肿胀感仅仅让菲力克斯感到不适，但他体内的这个东西带着颗粒感摩擦着内壁，还不停地震动。突然受到过多刺激的菲力克斯腰部一沉，可希尔凡不但没有停手，反而继续往里压入。

“就这样吧，菲力克斯。”

“好、好奇怪……唔、哈……你说什么？”希尔凡把玩具整个塞入菲力克斯体内后，松开手，一把将菲力克斯的裤子穿上，稍事整理了一番，猛地又将他拉出洗手间。

菲力克斯的注意力都在自己屁股里那个不停震动的玩具上，浑浑噩噩地任凭希尔凡把他带回餐桌边。他感到背后有股蛮力将他摁下，坐下的一瞬间又是一阵刺激，他强忍着不喊出来，但喉咙间还是蹦出了一记痛苦的“咕唔”。菲力克斯在众人关心的眼神中低头掩饰自己的表情。

“那我不打扰你了， _慢慢享用吧_ ，菲力克斯。”希尔凡轻柔地留下一记拍肩、一句耳语，笑眯眯地转身离开。

\----

希尔凡喝得有点懵，桌上不知不觉已铺满空杯。四周的欢声笑语在他脑后化为一团噪点，他无法集中精神，满脑子都在想菲力克斯的事。

他有些后怕。菲力克斯会不会气疯了，如果因为这事不理他了该怎么办，再或者，要跟他分手……

不行不行不行。希尔凡苦恼地摇头，必须跟菲力克斯道歉——

当希尔凡在脑中整理语句、循环播放道歉台词时，一个摇摇晃晃的身影朝他所处的包场席走来。他用力眯起眼——怎么越看越像菲力克斯？

“希、希尔凡……”菲力克斯用几近哽咽的声音呼唤他，眼里噙着泪，捏着外套下摆往腿间遮。

尽管菲力克斯衣着完整，但他此时气恼却无助的模样在希尔凡的醉醺醺滤镜下显得格外色情，精心梳理的头发已经散乱，努力控制情绪的脸庞写满被欲望折磨的无奈。

希尔凡瞬间清醒了。

他“唰”得起身，抓起外套和公文包，唐突地丢下一句“抱歉我先走了”。他无视身后同事们的七嘴八舌，以及穿插着部长豪迈笑声的“年轻可真好”的感叹，拖着菲力克斯径直离开了。

“菲力克斯……你……”希尔凡不知该说些什么，是该问问菲力克斯此时的情况呢，还是先入为主道个歉。

“希尔凡……唔，不、不行了……快停下来、那个。”菲力克斯拉住希尔凡，羞愧难当地提出要求。

“呃，菲力克斯……”希尔凡露出心虚的表情，犹豫道，“那东西的开关……在侧面，不是遥控的……”

“……”

菲力克斯的沉默让希尔凡更怂了，他讨好着开口，“我去打个车，很快，我们很快就到家，然后——”

“白痴，说了不行！”菲力克斯愤恨地打断他。本意是责骂，脱口而出却变为了娇嗔。

“那、那怎么办……”希尔凡看着菲力克斯无力地倚在他怀里，颤抖的身体变得软绵绵，浓郁的酒香惹得他头昏脑胀。

“……都是你害的，你、你自己想！”又是一句娇媚的怒斥。

希尔凡无奈地挠了挠头，回到刚离开的酒馆厕所实在太可疑，而附近……他环视四周，热闹的商业街人头攒动，对面有家爱情旅馆……不、不行，菲力克斯绝对打死也不会进去的。他用目光筛选了一圈，停在了不远处的网咖招牌上，踟蹰着低头问道，“菲力克斯，那边……怎么样？”

菲力克斯吃力地抬头顺着希尔凡的手指望去，皱着眉咂嘴。希尔凡再次站在原地手足无措。直到菲力克斯扯了扯他的西装袖口，闷闷不乐地低吼了句“愣着干嘛，走啊”，希尔凡才扶着恋人的腰，快步往网咖走去。

希尔凡在网咖的前台小哥关心地询问菲力克斯是否身体不适时，只能乐呵呵地回应一句“他喝多了而已”。来到自己挑选的最角落的两人包厢内，他小心翼翼地让菲力克斯躺在沙发上。希尔凡期望隔壁的包厢没有人，如果有的话，但愿他们都戴上了耳机。

希尔凡正要伸手去解菲力克斯的裤子，刚搭上菲力克斯的腰，竟被对方一把拽过领带。一个僵硬而蛮横的吻撞上他的唇，磕得他牙齿都有些疼。

“唔、唔……”希尔凡顺着菲力克斯的吻，才刚把舌头伸入，却被一把推开，“搞什么？菲力克斯？”

菲力克斯像是突然反应过来自己在干什么一样，羞赧地把头埋在胳膊里，小声嘀咕，“白痴，不准看。”

希尔凡脑子里作死的坏主意又浮了上来。

“菲力克斯，没别人在，坦率一点也没关系。”希尔凡一边戏言一边褪去他的裤子，脱下的时候碰到了臀部，菲力克斯忍不住呛出一记呻吟。

“菲力克斯，你这样我没法拿出来。”希尔凡望着菲力克斯扭捏着并拢双腿，正对着他不愿转身。

“少废话，快、快点。”菲力克斯抱怨道，稍稍歪过身子，示意希尔凡动手。

“说起来，都到这里了，你自己也能拿出来嘛。”希尔凡爬上沙发，挤到菲力克斯身前，俯视着他的恋人，遮遮掩掩的样子可爱极了，让他忍不住再多逗弄几句。

不过他很快明白了菲力克斯为何不愿自己把玩具拿出来的原因。

希尔凡用力掰开菲力克斯挡在面前的双臂，菲力克斯弱弱地骂着“白痴，不要”，却无力挣脱。果然，他惹人怜爱的恋人此时被阵阵快感折磨到几近失神了，衬衫的袖子几乎被他的津液浸湿，涨红的脸颊给人一种在冒热气的错觉，眼角的泪花开始缓缓跌落。

希尔凡又伸手钻入菲力克斯的内裤里——唔啊，黏糊糊的。他慢悠悠地往下扯，品味菲力克斯断断续续的低吟。“菲力克斯，不是吧，你刚刚射了？”

菲力克斯紧咬的双唇在颤抖。

“就靠这个，射了？”希尔凡继续戏弄道，“我看看，貌似还不止一次？”

“……”菲力克斯憋了半天，调整好呼吸，恶狠狠地怒骂，“不行吗！我的身体变成这样，还不是你害的！”

希尔凡诧异于菲力克斯的反应如此强烈，“不是，我只是好奇，你居然靠着玩具也行啊。”

“闭嘴吧，你这白痴。”菲力克斯继续他的咒骂，“谁说我靠这个就够……唔！”菲力克斯忽然意识到自己说了什么，立马噤声。

当然，希尔凡怎么可能错过这样无异于调情的可爱发言。他压低身体，下肢与菲力克斯的盘在一起，轻柔地耳语道，“都说了没关系啦，菲力克斯。在我面前偶尔也坦率一点吧，嗯？”

希尔凡的脸近在咫尺，菲力克斯望着他认真的表情，喘息越发沉重，甚至能感受到自己湿热的呼吸在眼前晕开。

菲力克斯稍稍仰起头。希尔凡笑着默认这个动作是对他的邀请。他蜻蜓点水般啄了一下菲力克斯的唇，没有抗拒。他便直截了当地吐出舌头，钻入了对方口中。顺从的菲力克斯变得乖巧而柔媚，不再避开口中的纠葛。还未散去的酒味随着唾液的交换变得更加浓郁，菲力克斯有些贪婪地转动舌尖，向希尔凡索取，时不时学着希尔凡的样子回应一个吮吻。

希尔凡发现，不知何时，菲力克斯的双臂环住了自己的脑袋，无意识地勾着他的后颈摩挲，一只手从脑后顺着头皮往上抚。于是他卸下自己的重量，胸口紧贴菲力克斯的，拉近二人的距离，加深了这个缠绵的吻。

希尔凡腾出一只手去捏菲力克斯的乳尖——早已胀得发硬了，他用力按下，轻轻搓揉了两圈。

突然袭来的刺激让菲力克斯猝不及防，他像是打了个冷颤一般弓起身子，忍不住漏出一声娇喘。希尔凡见状，松开唇齿间的交缠，吻了吻菲力克斯的下巴，一路顺着他白皙的脖子往下啃，直到含住另一侧饱满红润的凸起。

“嗯……！不，啊……”菲力克斯慌乱地用手推着希尔凡的脑袋，指尖不停颤抖。“不、不要了……烦人……快、快点……”

菲力克斯弓腰抬起臀，往希尔凡的方向靠去，屈起一条腿无意识地蹭了蹭。“唔……！”似乎又突然反应过来自己的言行，他捂住嘴，扭过头。

希尔凡的性致被菲力克斯几乎脱口而出的话语给激起。 _可惜，太可惜了，差点就能亲耳听见菲力克斯向自己索求了。_

“嗯？菲力克斯，快点什么？”希尔凡吻着菲力克斯的胸口，两手摸向他的腰。

“……吵死了。”

“你想要吗？菲力克斯。”难得看到菲力克斯如此垂涎欲滴的表情，希尔凡控制不住自己多调戏几句。

“唔……”菲力克斯斜视他，默默地把褪了一半的内裤扯到大腿根处——肠液从微张的后穴流出，入口处已然一片湿润，时不时受到体内玩具的影响骤得缩紧。

希尔凡紧盯菲力克斯的动作，用力吞咽了两下，沙哑的声音藏不住猛烈的欲火，“菲力克斯……”

他伸手探进菲力克斯狭窄的入口，湿滑的内壁轻易地吞下了两根手指。希尔凡顺着跳蛋的牵引绳往里摸索——戳到了，果然，激烈震动的跳蛋也早已覆上粘稠的体液。

“慢死了……嗯……！快、快拿出来！”菲力克斯蹬腿踹了两下，催促希尔凡。然而不知为何，他眼前的人正在单手解自己的裤腰带。“喂！你在干什——啊！啊啊——！”

“嘘…嘘……菲力克斯，公共场合，轻一点，唔……”希尔凡不仅没把手指与玩具退出来，居然就着被撑开的甬道毫无征兆地将自己胀大的分身送了进去。

“唔、啊……啊……！”菲力克斯在希尔凡性器前端进入的瞬间便射了出来。没有准备的身体哪里禁得住这样唐突的刺激，敏感的下身传来的快感一把将他拉向高潮。菲力克斯的双眸一时间仿佛失去了神色，泪水夺眶而出，口中止不住的呻吟随着津液一起溢出。他两手胡乱地攀在希尔凡肩上，身体不受控制地蜷缩。

“唔……呜、呜呜……希、尔凡……”菲力克斯的声音变得酥软无力，断断续续带着哭腔，“呜……骗子……”

希尔凡望着胡言乱语中、呜咽的菲力克斯，凑近吻他的脸颊，柔声道，“抱歉，菲力克斯。因为我也想要你。”

“不、不要，嗯……快出去……”菲力克斯两手捂住嘴，压低声音，克制自己的呻吟。

“这个真的做不到，菲力克斯……”希尔凡吻了吻他湿润的眼窝，“声音、就麻烦你了。”

语毕，希尔凡一挺腰，继续往里深入。不过进攻到半途，就连他也忍不住一抖——顶入的过程中，震动的玩具刚刚好卡在龟头的底部、茎身的半当中。还真是不得了的刺激，难怪菲力克斯的反应那么大。

“唔……啊、啊……希尔凡，不行，真的不行了……”菲力克斯觉得他的后面鼓鼓的，希尔凡的肉棒比起平时似乎更大了，与玩具一起，满满当当地挤在他的身体里。

希尔凡看着身下的菲力克斯，眉毛早已弯成两条月牙，泪眼婆娑的表情惹人怜爱。他调整了一下呼吸，毕竟没有完全扩张就插入了，还是温柔一些吧。

希尔凡律动的幅度不是很大，可他每次往外退时，菲力克斯便会频频收缩小穴，温软的内壁将他裹得紧紧的，好像在依依不舍地挽留他。而当他顶到深处，他承认，跳蛋在龟头下方摩擦的感觉非常好，希尔凡忍不住冲着那个方向用力送，分身蹭着玩具起起伏伏的表面，享受微弱电流般的震动。

菲力克斯的身体刚经历过高潮，可热度丝毫没有减退，感官的触须甚至变得更为敏锐，希尔凡含住他耳垂时呼吸的湿热，希尔凡的指尖嵌入他腰际时细微的疼痛，还有希尔凡一次又一次撞入他身体时饱含爱意的炙热。一切的一切都交融成潮水般的快意，在菲力克斯的体内来回流窜。他仿佛被愉悦的藤蔓缠住了脖颈，呼吸都变得稀薄，口中漫出细碎的呻吟，透过指缝飘入希尔凡耳中。

“唔……希、希尔凡……不要，不要了……”菲力克斯的腰不安分地扭动，希尔凡没有刻意去找菲力克斯喜欢的点撞击，或许这个玩具早已把他的步子打乱。怜惜菲力克斯而没有选择进到最深处，这才刚刚有点感觉，爱人又开始叫停，这让他怎么听得进。

希尔凡无视菲力克斯，加快频率，托着菲力克斯的腰往自己身侧压，抵着菲力克斯体内的跳蛋使劲抽动。

“不，啊、啊……唔……我又要，又……啊……”菲力克斯的啜泣声连绵不绝。希尔凡进入时总是带着跳蛋一同撞到内壁上，玩具上的凸起随着希尔凡的动作辗转贴合在菲力克斯的体内，不停摩擦的燥热感让他怎么都无法摆脱。

菲力克斯再也抵御不住快感的浪潮，他倏地绞紧后穴，希尔凡倒吸了一口气，被猛然夹紧的性器在菲力克斯体内颤动了两下，止不住的快感像是穴口被挤出的淫液一样冲上他的小腹。希尔凡攥紧菲力克斯的腰，半退出来，再狠狠地捅入。

菲力克斯屈起的双腿倚在希尔凡的跨侧，绷起脚背，脚尖缩成一团不停发抖。“啊、啊啊…嗯啊……！”菲力克斯达到了顶峰，他再次被高潮引得浑身痉挛，喷射而出的浊液黏在希尔凡的衬衫上，随着希尔凡挺腰的动作零零散散滴落在自己的小腹。

“哈……菲力克斯，唔，你又靠后面去了……唔、嗯……！”登顶过后的菲力克斯还在不停缩紧自己的后穴，一张一合的穴口像在吮吸希尔凡的肉棒，咬得希尔凡再也没法保持余裕。他最后往里一送，连同自己攀上高潮的精液一道注入菲力克斯体内。

菲力克斯又是猛地一震，希尔凡的东西射在他的身体里，他几乎能感觉到灼热的液体顺着仅有的缝隙来回流动。“唔……唔唔……！”

他极力忍住惊呼，捂住嘴的手指压得嘴角都有些发红。

希尔凡跌在他身上，吻去他额头细密的汗珠，一边低声念着“菲力克斯，还好吧”，一边缓缓地退了出去。

菲力克斯喘着粗气，渐渐平静下来，松开双手往自己身后摸索。哼，既然希尔凡食言了，那就自己拿出来——却被希尔凡一把抓住胳膊。紧接着是自己的后背腾空离开沙发，希尔凡带着他的身体一同抱起，两人面对面跪坐在沙发上。

“干什么！”菲力克斯气吁吁地甩开手臂，去推希尔凡的肩。希尔凡没有躲闪，他不依不饶地抱着菲力克斯的腰，往自己身前贴。

“菲力克斯，不公平。”希尔凡脑袋蹭着恋人的颈窝，声音闷闷的。“只有菲力克斯舒服到了。”

“什……！”菲力克斯脸一红，“明明是你……”

他歪过头瞥了一眼希尔凡的股间——这个色情魔是怎么回事，明明才射过，还……射、射了那么多，为什么如此迅速地又站了起来啊？！

“菲力克斯……”希尔凡仰起头，露出委屈的表情，恳求道，“再一次，好不好……？”

“啧……”菲力克斯躲开那双让他招架不住的眸子，沉默着望向地板发了会呆，斜视回去，依旧是这副表情。他皱着眉咬了咬唇，憋出一句咕哝，“…………随便你。” 

“真的吗？”希尔凡的两眼瞬间亮了起来，他笑眯眯地伸手往菲力克斯身后探，“最喜欢你了，菲力克斯。”

“但是、唔……！啊、啊啊——”又一次？！菲力克斯本想说，但是先把他身体里的玩具拿出去才行。可还没提出要求，希尔凡便两指撑开他的入口，扶住分身迫不及待地往里挤。

菲力克斯觉得耳边阵阵蜂鸣，他强行忍住了呻吟，垂着头靠在希尔凡肩上。身下传来的快感过于突兀，没想到希尔凡会这样直直地插进来，他甚至能感受到身体里残留的浊液起了良好的润滑作用，希尔凡的肉棒毫无阻拦地直奔主题，有些粗暴地抵在他体内的玩具上。

“啊……嗯……”菲力克斯调整呼吸，抬起臀想稍稍抽出一些，可是被希尔凡抓着臀瓣无法动弹。别说是往外退了，希尔凡的茎身还在卖力地往里送。菲力克斯倒抽一口气，他体内的玩具又向着更深处进了几寸。

“唔、唔唔……不、不行，希尔凡……”菲力克斯反手去掰希尔凡压在他臀上的爪子，却依旧无法阻止希尔凡摁下自己的身体。他眼看着希尔凡的性器整根没入自己身体，被挤出甬道外的体液沾湿了希尔凡的耻毛。“不行，绝对不行的……希，啊！希尔凡……快停……要、要坏掉了……”

菲力克斯浓浓的鼻音也没有让身下的进攻停止。借着玩具的力撑开了一条深邃的通道，希尔凡进到了自己身体里从未深入过的地方。像是被打开什么开关，菲力克斯的身体迅速升温，他止不住泪水，嘟囔着“不要”的同时无助地环住希尔凡、倚在他肩头。

“菲力克斯，好舒服……”此刻的希尔凡上身被菲力克斯紧紧抱住，下身也被咬着不放，温暖的内壁吸着他的肉刃，被玩具刺激的甬道无意识地抽动。被菲力克斯里面紧紧裹住的感觉真好，希尔凡觉得没有什么比当下更让人愉悦，他甚至愿意就这样一直相拥、紧紧贴合。

当然，希尔凡的耐力并没有好到在这种情况下还能忍住。他看着菲力克斯臀瓣上的指痕渐渐加深，晕开一片深浅不一的嫣红，印在白皙的皮肤上显得格外色情。他稍稍松开指尖，扶住恋人的腰，往外略微退了一些，他感觉到菲力克斯明显放松了不少。随后使劲向上一顶——

“啊——！啊啊……唔、唔唔唔……”菲力克斯忍不住发出哭嚎似的呻吟，对此时的希尔凡来说，这声呜咽如同催情的奇药，他捏着菲力克斯的腰、托住他的臀，一下、又一下。希尔凡的动作迅速果断，像是捕食的猛兽紧逼猎物，任菲力克斯再怎么挣脱，也无法控制自己身体的重力，只能在不停的起伏中沦陷于希尔凡的拥抱。

“啊、那里……啊啊……希尔、凡……唔！”希尔凡比前一次更熟悉跳蛋的位置了，他不再用劲将玩具往里顶，而是稍微掠过，让玩具停在菲力克斯前列腺的位置，自己则继续深入，进攻菲力克斯的敏感点。

“嗯，菲力克斯……是这里吗？”

“啊、笨……不、不要！”希尔凡的进入似乎每一下都比之前的更深，不停震动的跳蛋已经让菲力克斯浑身乏力，希尔凡居然还刺激自己最脆弱的地方。菲力克斯霎时化作一团温玉，酥酥软软地瘫在希尔凡怀里。

忽然，隔壁的包厢传来什么动静，似乎是有人在交谈。菲力克斯一下子瞪大了眼，背脊僵了一下。

希尔凡望着菲力克斯紧张的模样，咬着他的耳朵，煽风点火道，“似乎不妙呢，菲力克斯。”他身下的动作丝毫没有减缓，毫不留情地继续顶跨。“菲力克斯的声音太大了，或许被陌生人听见了。”

“唔！嗯、唔唔……”菲力克斯一听，羞得立马把脸往希尔凡领口一缩，他强压着鼻音，恼怒却无奈地咬住希尔凡肩膀的衬衫。

“不过我可不想让别人听见……”希尔凡低头，菲力克斯贴在自己小腹的分身已经漏出不少爱液，他伸手握住前端，坏心眼地揉了几下，“菲力克斯的声音那么可爱。”

“——！唔！”菲力克斯被这么一刺激，又渗了不少出来。他急促地吸了几口气，松开嘴时，希尔凡的肩上已然湿了一片。

咚咚咚——

菲力克斯再次被杂音惊得僵直身体，两手攥紧希尔凡的衬衫用力扯，勒得希尔凡差点呼吸困难。希尔凡呢，则一副无所谓的样子，继续身下的律动。没有减缓的频率、不停被撞击的敏感点，都使得菲力克斯无法集中精神注意屋外的动静，他努力想听门外的声音，却被自己喉咙间碎散的呻吟扰乱了听力。

“隔壁的客人离开时说听见奇怪的声音，请问你们没事吧？”——希尔凡退出来一半，扭过头应答门外的服务生。

“没事，”——缓缓地、缓缓地插了回去。

“只是我的同伴身体有些……不、舒、服，”——停在敏感点处用前端蹭了蹭，再次滑出菲力克斯身体。

“再休息一下，”——这次是压住跳蛋往里捅，惹得菲力克斯臀瓣收不住打颤。

“就能恢复了，”——希尔凡抱住菲力克斯的腰，全数退出他的身体。

“谢谢你。”——望着菲力克斯捂住嘴、有些难以置信地拼命摇头，希尔凡吞了吞口水，猛地一顶腰，几乎要将菲力克斯贯穿。

“唔唔——！！”菲力克斯的低吟被挤碎成源源不断的呜咽，委屈的哼声与眼泪一同哗哗落下。

希尔凡重复大幅度的抽插，把菲力克斯操弄得眼泪汪汪，他可爱的恋人此时无措地屏住喘息，歪头靠在希尔凡肩上不停吸鼻子，被下身的快感磨得神魂颠倒却无法肆意呻吟。

菲力克斯完全没有注意到服务生早就走远，而隔壁包间的人也已经离开，他依旧捂住自己的嘴，噤声得甚至有些喘不过气。他想要快点、再快一点，想要从这场这过于猛烈的性爱中释放出来。

菲力克斯无意识地把自己往下压，不知不觉已不需要希尔凡扶住他。菲力克斯顺着希尔凡的肉棒，寻找让自己舒服的地方，晃动自己的腰肢。随着抽插的速度增快，咕叽咕叽的水声越发激荡，在安静的房间里显得格外聒噪。

希尔凡觉得今天绝对赚到了，这样的菲力克斯可是难得一见，在自己都没有意识到的地方如此直率，把希尔凡可爱得都快要心跳骤停。

希尔凡拉开菲力克斯的手，抚着恋人的脸细细凝视，菲力克斯说着“不要”，止不住呻吟，咬紧自己的下唇。希尔凡见状伸手去掰菲力克斯紧咬的牙关，刚想揉一揉发红的唇瓣，竟被菲力克斯一个低头含住了手指。

希尔凡在此情此景下又被萌得差点当场喷鼻血，他不由得加快顶跨的速度，一手捏着菲力克斯的分身上下撸动，欣赏菲力克斯不坦率的推脱。

“…………希……凡…”

“嗯？怎么了，菲力克斯？”

“希尔、凡……啊……希尔凡……不、不行……了，声音……”菲力克斯的声音沙哑而柔媚，“我想……接、接吻……嗯……”

“唔……！”希尔凡一把抱紧菲力克斯，用力吻住他，用沉重的呼吸压上他，钻进他的口中舔遍每一片温软的牙床，侵占性地诉说自己的爱意。

随着两人恰到好处的交换呼吸与唾液，菲力克斯插入希尔凡发丝中的手指用力压下，希尔凡的手中的坚挺洒出浓厚的浊液。在菲力克斯的后穴热烈地缩紧之时，希尔凡也忍不住发出一阵低吼，用力冲撞菲力克斯的肉壶，牢牢吸住他的肉壁像是要榨干倾注在这副身体内所有的爱意一般，抽搐着迎接希尔凡不断喷涌的精液。

“啊、啊啊——嗯……嗯啊……”唇瓣相离之时，菲力克斯最终还是没有忍住压下自己的声音，持续的高潮让他眼前发白，过于愉悦后的失神感接踵而来，他跌回希尔凡的怀里，红扑扑的脸颊、染上层层殷红的手臂与胸口，可爱中带着娇娆。

“菲力克斯……”希尔凡轻轻啄了啄恋人的额头，伸手摸向菲力克斯的后庭，拉住玩具的牵引绳稍加用力——

“嗯……！”菲力克斯抬头怒瞪，终于想到把这个破玩具拿出来了，哼。

希尔凡心虚地一笑，“偶尔这样心跳的感觉也不错吧，菲力克斯。”

关掉后的玩具不再震动，覆满层层粘液的跳蛋看着特别色情，仿佛在提醒两人刚刚翻云覆雨的一切。

“不错个鬼！你个——”菲力克斯盯着希尔凡手中的玩具涨红了脸，给了希尔凡一脚猛踹，炸了毛一般跳出他的怀里，抱紧自己的腿呲牙怒斥。

“——色情魔！”

希尔凡捂住肚子，抬头递去一个傻呵呵的笑。

嗯，还是一如既往的菲力克斯，果然，我还是被爱着的吧。

-fin----?


End file.
